Marvel Super Heroes: Ultimate Alliance
Marvel Super Heroes: Ultimate Alliance is a remake version of the original Marvel: Ultimate Alliance video games. Its set to release on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows, Android, and iOS. Story Plot Thanos begins to united each thirty-one villains of the Marvel Universe to take over the rule and help him to find the six Infinity Gems. But luckily, a group of twenty-eight heroes united and joins forces to stop him and the army of villains while trying to find the six Infinity Gems as well as the fate of the universe has now hanging in the balance! Characters Heroes * Spider-Man * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Wolverine * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Thing * Human Torch * Cyclops * Jean Grey * Black Panther * Colossus * Storm * Spider-Woman * Nightcrawler * Deadpool * Dr. Strange * Ghost Rider * Moon Knight * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Star-Lord * Drax * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Gamora Villains * Thanos * Dr. Doom * Green Goblin * Dr. Octopus * Venom * Dragon Man * Mandarin * Ultimo * Red Skull * M.O.D.O.K. * Magneto * Mystique * Sabretooth * Juggernaut * Pyro * Taskmaster * Whirlwind * Grey Gargoyle * Loki * Enchantress * Executioner * Wrecker * Piledriver * Thunderball * Buldozer * Klaw * Man-Ape * Baron Zemo * Shocker * Hydro-Man * Baron Mondo * Toad Non-Playable Characters * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Quake * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Hank Pym * Wasp * She-Hulk * Professor X * Beast * Angel * Iceman * Gambit * Rogue * Mary Jane Watson * Aunt May Parker * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Franklin Richards * Valerie Richards * Quicksilver * Odin * Lady Sif * Adam Warlock * Mantis * Yondu Udontu * Cosmo the Spacedog * Captain Marvel * Blade * Punisher * Daredevil * Elektra * War Machine * Pepper Potts * Happy Hogan * Winter Soldier * Tigra * Jane Foster * Silver Surfer * Dr. Lorina MacTaggert * Wong Voice Cast * Josh Keaton - Spider-Man * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Beast * Brian Bloom - Captain America * Steven Blum - Wolverine, Green Goblin * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Susan Dalian - Storm * John DiMaggio - Rhino * Jonathan Adams - Thanos * Tom Kenny - Dr. Octopus, Phil Coulson * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Alternate Costumes * Spider-Man ** Symbiote Spider-Man ** Iron Spider ** Ultimate Spider-Man * Captain America ** Civil War Captain America ** Ultimate Captain America ** WWII Captain America * Iron Man ** Ultimate Iron Man ** Infinity War Iron Man ** Age of Ultron Iron Man * Thor ** Age of Ultron Thor ** Ultimate Thor ** Asgardian Armor Thor * Hulk ** Gray Hulk ** Age of Ultron Hulk ** Red Hulk * Wolverine ** Classic Wolverine ** Ultimate Wolverine ** Movie Wolverine * Mr. Fantastic ** Ultimate Mr. Fantastic ** ** * Invisible Woman ** ** ** * Thing ** ** ** * Human Torch ** ** ** * Cyclops ** ** ** * Jean Grey ** ** ** * Black Panther ** ** ** * Colossus ** ** ** * Storm ** ** ** * Spider-Woman ** ** ** * Nightcrawler ** ** ** * Deadpool ** ** ** * Dr. Strange ** ** ** * Ghost Rider ** ** ** * Moon Knight ** ** ** * Vision ** ** ** * Scarlet Witch ** ** ** * Star-Lord ** ** ** * Drax ** ** ** * Groot ** ** ** * Rocket Raccoon ** ** ** * Gamora ** ** ** Stages * Stark Industries * S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier * Asgard * Knowhere * Baxter Building * Wakanda * Avengers Mansion * X-Mansion * Danger Room * Castle Doom * Thanos' Throne * New York City * Genosha * OsCorp * Sanctum Sanctorum Trivia *